One Night at Litwak's
by Shadowmaster2323
Summary: The Core Four are all invited to come celebrate a night of fun, food, and entertainment at the newly installed game Freddy Fazbear's Pizzaria. They were never told about it's after hours dark secret. Join the Core Four, and my OC Kai, as they try to survive six hours of danger. Rated T for darker themes and violence.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone!**

 **I just wanted to take a second to say a couple things before you read this. This story, is kind of a continuation from my previous story _The Mighty Fall_. This will, in fact, have my OC Kai in it. So if you are interested, please feel free to check out the original.**

 **Secondly, I do not own Wreck-It Ralph nor Five Nights at Freddy's.**

 **Enjoy~**

* * *

"Hey, Stinkbrain, over here!" Ralph turned towards the voice. Sitting near the back of Tappers, was Vanellope. The young racer was waving frantically. The wrecker smiled and waved back before making his way over to the table.

"The others aren't here yet?" Ralph asked while he sat down beside the girl.

"Nah, Sarge and Firebug said something about an extra patrol, so they're gonna be later than usual. And Hammerhead was waiting for Sarge. So they should be coming any time now, seeing how you were late too." Vanellope huffed as she gave Ralph a playfully suspicious look. Ralph chucked and pulled the young girl's hood over her head.

"Hey! Stop it ham hands!" The dark haired girl tried to swat Ralph's hands away from her, but to no avail.

"Or what?" The wrecker smirked, knowing the only thing the girl could do would be to glitch out of his reach.

"Or you're gonna have to deal with me." Ralph froze. He instantly let go of Vanellope's hood and turned towards the owner of the voice. Standing to his right was none other than Sargent Kai Knight. She was out of her _Hero's Duty_ armor. She wore a black tank top with dark green jeans. While the woman was smaller than him, Ralph had good reason to be paranoid around her. She was coded with his strength, and she wasn't afraid to prove it.

He gave an innocent smile, while Kai stared him down. _Man, is this woman intimidating at times._ Ralph thought to himself as he placed his hand on the back of his neck awkwardly.

"H-hey there Kai. I didn't see you come in!"

"Firebug!" Vanellope announced happily, before glitching onto the woman's arms. After their adventure months ago, Kai had been added to their dysfunctional family. She, like Ralph, was much like an older sibling to Vanellope. She was also very protective of the small child. "Ralph's picking on me!"

"I am not! You started it you little cavity!" Ralph protested.

"It's okay V. Ralphie's gonna apologize to you." Kai said softly. She turned her attention back towards Ralph, using her 'commanding' voice. "Isn't that right, Ralph?"

Ralph let out a sigh, he knew he had one of two options here. He could either surrender and apologize for his actions, whether provoked or not, or he could refuse. Refusing a direct order was hazardous to his health at this time, depending on what mood Kai was actually in.

"'m sorry." Ralph muttered, hanging his head in defeat.

"Good job Ralphie." Kai said as she pushed him further into the booth before taking her seat, with Vanellope sitting on her lap. "How did everything go today?" She shifted her gaze from Vanellope to Ralph.

"I won eleven races today!" Vanellope shouted excitedly. "It was great! I was here, then there! I beat Taffyta by only like, a devil dog's length! It was intense!"

"Awesome! How about you Ralph. Anything interesting happen?"

"Nothing out of the usual. I mean, with Q-Burt and the fellas we're still gaining popularity."

"It's nice! The players love them." Felix added as he and his wife appeared. Tamora, like Kai, was out of uniform. She was wearing tan cargo pants with a white tank top instead of her armor. Felix hopped up into the booth followed by his wife. Tamora waved down Tapper, who brought them their drinks.

"So I got something weird today." Vanellope said. Before a comment could be made, she continued. She reached into her hoodie pocket and pulled out a piece of paper. "I got an invitation to the new game that's been plugged in."

"So did I." Ralph said.

"As did we." Felix added. Tamora and Kai shared a look, but said nothing.

"Can I see that V?" Kai asked as she took it from the girl's hand.

On the front of the invitation, the word 'CELEBRATE' was written across the top of it. Below that, there were three characters she had never seen before. There was a purple looking rabbit with a red bowtie. It was holding a red guitar. The next character was a brown bear, with a black bowtie. He had his arms outstreched in a welcoming manner. Beside the bear, there was a chicken. It had a bib on that said 'Let's Eat!'. There was a note written on the back of the card. Kai read it aloud.

" _Congratulations President Vanellope Von Schweetz! We are thoroughly excited to invite you to our game for a night of free food and fun. We ask you be here by 11:55pm for optimal time for the games to begin._ " Kai looked up from the letter. "Is that what your's all said too?" Everyone nodded.

"Maybe they're throwing a party for us!"

"I don't think so President." Calhoun said. The girl instantly deflated. She opened her mouth to protest, but was silenced by Kai.

"What does everyone know about this game?" Kai asked.

"Well," Ralph began. "I asked Zangief about it. His game's right across from it. Apparently, it's something along the lines of _Tapper's_ here. Only instead of serving drinks, the goal is to serve all tables pizza and stuff. I think it's called _Freddy Fazbear's_. He said there's three playable characters. Each does their own thing. If I remember right he said the duck-"

"That's obviously a chicken Stinkbrain."

"No, it's a duck. Just look at it!" Ralph pointed at the picture to prove his point.

"No brother, I think Vanellope's right. It looks like a chicken." Felix added. Kai sighed as she sat back. She crossed her arms and pinched the bridge of her nose. She had never known two people to bicker and fight as much as those two.

"You need to use that hammer on your eyes if you think that's a chicken. That doesn't look like any chicken I've ever seen!"

"Maybe he needs to use his hammer on you! It's obviously a chicken! Look at the mouth!" Vanellope shouted standing on Kai's legs. She pointed to the character's mouth and looked Ralph dead in the eyes.

"Enough!" Calhoun barked. Vanellope let out a squeak before flopping back into a sitting position. "It doesn't matter if it's a duck or a chicken! Finish what you were saying Junkpile."

"Ahem. Anyway. Yeah, the _duck's_ goal is to serve everyone food. The bear goes to crying or sad children and dances. Then the rabbit plays music if I remember right. At least that's what Zangief told me."

"Sounds like fun! Let's go!"

"I'm not sure. This doesn't sound right to me." Calhoun said. Something about this invitation had rubbed her the wrong way, ever since she seen it this morning. Her discomfort about it has only grown after hearing each of them got an invitation.

"It doesn't sound like a bad game hon." Felix said. He placed a hand on his wife's knee. He knew that she was very protective of their family, but she also tended to be overly protective. He, personally, didn't see anything wrong about going to check it out. "If anything happens we can always just leave. We don't have to stay if you don't want to."

"I still don't like this."

"I'm with Tam on this one. Don't you think it's a little strange that you all got invitations? Just you?" Kai asked.

Ralph and Vanellope shrugged. "You worry too much."

Vanellope turned to face the red eyed woman. "Can we go? Pleaseeee! You can come with us! And with you and Sarge we're sure to be safe!"

Tamora and Kai exchanged a look. Kai looked back down to the girl in her lap. "Fine, but if something's off we're leaving right away. Got it?"

The girl glitched and let out a happy squeal. She threw her arms around Kai and pulled her into a hug. "Thankyouthankyouthankyou! You won't regret this! Let's go! It's gonna be so fun!"


	2. Chapter 2

_The girl glitched and let out a happy squeal. She threw her arms around Kai and pulled her into a hug. "Thankyouthankyouthankyou! You won't regret this! Let's go! It's gonna be so fun!"_

* * *

They looked around as they entered the game. They were definitely surprised to say the least. They appeared to be in a Dining Area. There were six tables lined in three rows. The tables had white tablecloths that were decorated with confetti like patterns. In the center of each of the tables there were different colored party hats lined up in a row. There were five chairs on each side of the tables. On the center of each chair's backrest there is a golden star. The floor was tiled with alternating red and blue colored tiles. The walls along the room were decorated with marbled stone. Halfway up the wall there was a strip of black and white checkerboard wallpaper.

Off to one side in the back of the room, there sat a circular stage. It was surrounded by a purple curtain that had star patterns on it. In front of it, there was a small white sign that said - _Sorry!- Out of Order._

At the very front of the room there was a large wooden stage. On the stage stood the three characters on the invitation. Behind them there was stones lining the wooden wall behind them. There were also poorly painted cardboard balloons and clouds. The three were lined up just as they were on the front of the invitation. The only difference being that the bear had a microphone in his hand this time. Kai suppressed a shudder. There wasn't many things that unnerved her, but these animatronics did for some reason.

"Uh, hello?" Ralph called out as he waved towards the characters.

"Something's not right here." Calhoun said as she looked around. The place was far too quiet for her liking. Her marine instincts were starting to kick in.

"Well, maybe we're just early." Vanellope suggested as she began to look around.

"I'm not sure about that." Calhoun muttered. Felix placed a comforting hand on her own. He gave her a smile. She checked the watch on her wrist. The time flashed 11:59pm.

"Kid, don't go too far." Ralph said as he too began looking around.

"Awe come on Major Body Odor, just look at this place! It's a kid's paradise!"

"You heard him Van. I want to see you at all times." Kai ordered. She, much like Tamora, had a bad feeling about this place. She was eyeing the animatronics. "These things are kind of creepy."

"Tell me about it." Ralph agreed. Their exploring was cut short however when they heard someone running towards them. Tamora and Kai instantly tensed.

"What are you doing here?!" A man demanded. He was in his mid twenties. He had short red hair and light blue eyes. He wore a black t-shirt that had a white FFP logo on the front of it and blue jeans.

"Uh, we were invited here Sir." Felix explained. The man stared at them. He shook his head.

"No, you need to leave! Now!" The man yelled. Vanellope glitched to Ralph as the pair joined the others.

"Hey, you need to calm down!" Calhoun growled as she tensed up. This man did not want them to be here, and she wasn't going to take the chance of him doing something they'd all regret.

"But we were invited here." Vanellope said from beside Ralph. The man looked at the child. Ralph, noticing this, placed a protective hand in front of the young girl.

"Look, I don't care. I want you all out of here. Now!"

"Okay fine! Geez." Vanellope said as she walked over to the double doors. She pulled but the doors didn't budge. "Hey, what the." She braced herself against the other door and pulled again.

"Oh no." The man muttered. Before anyone could question him, the lights all shut off plunging them into darkness. Kai used her ability and held a small flame in her palm.

"You need to follow me, right now!" He said before turning and running down the hallway to the left.

"I think we should, he seems really scared Tammy." Felix said. Calhoun relented and shouted for the others to follow the man.

The group followed him down the hall. He turned right into a smaller room. The room apeared to be that of an office. The floor was black and white checkered tile. The walls were a greyish color with a checker striped strip through the middle of the wall. On each side of the office there were large windows. There were two buttons on each wall also. The ceiling was tiled and there was one solo lamp hanging from the ceiling.

There was a chair in the center of the room. It was just in reach of the buttons on the wall. Behind the chair there was a bench. There was not much space between the bench and the chair however. In front there was a computer desk. The desk had a tablet laying in the center of it. There was a phone and a fan were off to the right side of the desk. On the left there were a few other monitors. In front of the desk was a poster. It appeared much like the one in the front of the invitation. There were also various children's drawings of the animatronics hung on the wall beside the poster.

"Alright, who are you and what in Mod's name is going on here!" Calhoun demanded. She threw the man against the wall, using her forearm to keep him in place as she looked him dead in the eyes.

"Easy Tam!" Kai said as she wrapped her hands around Tamora's waist and pulled her off the man. "We can't know anything if he's dead!"

"My apologies. My wife is just very protective." Felix said.

"My name is Mike Schmidt." The man said as he rubbed his collarbone. "I'm the night security guard here at Freddy Fazbear's Pizzaria. And may I remind you, you are the bunch that intruded on my game."

"Hello Mr. Schmidt. I'm Fix-It Felix and this is my brother Wreck-It Ralph from the game Fix-It Felix. This is my wife, Sergeant Tamora Calhoun and her partner Sergeant Kai Knight from Hero's Duty. This little one here is President Vanellope Von Schweetz from Sugar Rush." Felix introduced. "As Vanellope said before, we had gotten invitations to come here. Here, let me show you."

Felix took the invitation out of his pocket and handed it to Mike. His eyes scanned over the piece of paper. Once he was done he handed it back to Felix. "Look, I don't know who sent you that. I'm the only non-animatronic here. And I didn't send you that."

"Enough of the introductions, what's going on here?" Calhoun demanded. Kai still had a deathgrip on her friend, making sure she wasn't going to attack the man again. Mike opened his mouth to speak, but the phone in his office began to ring. It instantly kicked over to voicemail. A voice came over the speaker as it began to speak.

" _Hello, hello? Uh, I wanted to record a message for you to help you get settled in on your first night. Um, I actually worked in that office before you. I'm finishing up my last week now, as a matter of fact. So, I know it can be a bit overwhelming, but I'm here to tell you there's nothing to worry about. Uh, you'll do fine. So, let's just focus on getting you through your first week. Okay?_

 _Uh, let's see, first there's an introductory greeting from the company that I'm supposed to read. Uh, it's kind of a legal thing, you know. Um, "Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. A magical place for kids and grown-ups alike, where fantasy and fun come to life. Fazbear Entertainment is not responsible for damage to property or person. Upon discovering that damage or death has occurred, a missing person report will be filed within 90 days, or as soon property and premises have been thoroughly cleaned and bleached, and the carpets have been replaced."_

 _Blah blah blah, now that might sound bad, I know, but there's really nothing to worry about. Uh, the animatronic characters here do get a bit quirky at night, but do I blame them? No. If I were forced to sing those same stupid songs for twenty years and I never got a bath? I'd probably be a bit irritable at night too. So, remember, these characters hold a special place in the hearts of children and we need to show them a little respect, right? Okay._

 _So, just be aware, the characters do tend to wander a bit. Uh, they're left in some kind of free roaming mode at night. Uh...Something about their servos locking up if they get turned off for too long. Uh, they used to be allowed to walk around during the day too. But then there was The Bite of '87. Yeah. I-It's amazing that the human body can live without the frontal lobe, you know?_

 _Uh, now concerning your safety, the only_ real _risk to you as a night watchman here, if any, is the fact that these characters, uh, if they happen to see you after hours probably won't recognize you as a person. They'll p-most likely see you as a metal endoskeleton without its costume on. Now since that's against the rules here at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, they'll probably try to...forcefully stuff you inside a Freddy Fazbear suit. Um, now, that wouldn't be so bad if the suits themselves weren't filled with crossbeams, wires, and animatronic devices, especially around the facial area. So, you could imagine how having your head forcefully pressed inside one of those could cause a bit of discomfort...and death. Uh, the only parts of you that would likely see the light of day again would be your eyeballs and teeth when they pop out the front of the mask, heh._

 _Y-Yeah, they don't tell you these things when you sign up. But hey, first day should be a breeze. I'll chat with you tomorrow. Uh, check those cameras, and remember to close the doors only if absolutely necessary. Gotta conserve power. Alright, goodnight."_

"Holy mother of monkey milk! Does that mean we're gonna get attacked and shoved into costumes like those guys out there on stage?" Vanellope began to panic.

* * *

 **And there's chapter 2!**

 **I'd like to thank anyone who may have favorited/followed this story so far! I'm glad you're enjoying it!**

 **Ultimate SMS Fan- Thank you for your review! I don't know if I will be making a crossover with those two, mainly because I do not know what that game is. My apologies.**


	3. Chapter 3

_Y-Yeah, they don't tell you these things when you sign up. But hey, first day should be a breeze. I'll chat with you tomorrow. Uh, check those cameras, and remember to close the doors only if absolutely necessary. Gotta conserve power. Alright, goodnight."_

* * *

"Holy mother of monkey milk! Does that mean we're gonna get attacked and shoved into costumes like those guys out there on stage?" Vanellope began to panic.

"Calm down kid." Kai said as she finally released Calhoun. She approached Mike. "I need you to tell us everything you know about this game. Because, if you didn't invite us here, then someone did. And they knew that this would happen."

"Alright." Mike said. "Here's the quick version. I've been the security guard here ever since we've been plugged in. For some reason, every night from midnight to 6am, the animatronics do this. Every night is a little bit different. They get harder as the week progresses. Lucky for us this is only night one. So if we can survive the six hours we'll be fine. The doors will unlock after 6am."

"What about those costumed clowns out there?" Calhoun questioned.

"There are four of them. Freddie is the bear. He usually stays on stage until way later in the night. But even then he only becomes active in later nights. So he shouldn't be a problem. Bonnie, that's the rabbit, will be active tonight. He patrols the left side. He'll appear sparsely thought the night. He usually does not appear much on the first night. Chica's the chicken. She patrols the right side. Just like with Bonnie, she doesn't appear too much on the first night. They're all attracted to sound and movement though. So we need to try to be as quiet as possible."

"Who's the fourth?" Ralph asks.

"His name is Foxy. He's the one behind the curtain in Pirate's Cove. He never becomes active until the later nights so he shouldn't be a problem at all."

"Okay, so all we have to do is survive? Why don't we just lock the doors and wait it out?" Vanellope asked.

"We can't." Mike holds up the tablet. He points to a battery. "This is the power meter. If we have too many things running we will run out of power. And that's not something you want to happen. So we only shut the doors when they appear. Until then we'll use the camera system to keep an eye on them. Like I said, the first night is usually a breeze. How about this, the office is kind of small. Let's each sit on various corners of the office. This way it's less crowded."

Everyone nodded in agreement. Tamora and Felix took the side to the left. Calhoun was leaning against the doorway, listening for any sort of sound. Felix standing next to her slightly in the office. Kai took the right side. She was in a stance like Tamora's. She kept her eyes down the hallway, waiting for any sort of movement. Vanellope and Ralph sat on the bench in the back. Mike pushed his seat up to the front of the desk. He turned it around so he could face the others.

Everyone sat in silence for about twenty minutes. No one daring to make too much noise. Both marine's had their attention focused on the hallways in front of them. Mike kept his attention focused on the screen. Checking every so often to keep an eye on each of the animatronics.

"Okay, so I don't know about you, but I can't stand here and wait to be eaten up by some robotic animals!" Vanellope exclaimed.

"Just chill out kid." Kai said, not taking her attention off of the hallway. So far she hadn't seen anything but she wasn't going to take the risk of looking away. "Look, I know this isn't the ideal situation. But if we follow what Mike said, we'll be fine. I haven't seen any movement yet. Which is a good thing for us."

"I know, but it just kind of freaks me out that we have to sit here with the doors open like that. I mean, what if something sneaks in?" Vanellope said as she shoved her hands into her pocket.

"Relax pint-size." Calhoun said turning her attention towards the little racer. She gave her a reassuring smile. "We have this. It's almost one. Which means we've already survived one hour of this. And as long as it stays like this, we'll be fine."

"Not to mention we can't risk using up all the power. That will most definitely set Freddy off. And he's not one we want to deal with." Mike said as he placed his tablet in his lap.

"Why don't we just use Felix's hammer? To keep the power up though?" Ralph asks. "His hammer fixes things, so it shouldn't have a problem fixing the power shortage. Right?"

Everyone looks at towards Mike. "That might work."

Before they could try it however, they all freeze when they hear shuffling around the right side. "Hang on. I need to find them."

Mike hits a few buttons on the tablet. He checks the main stage first. He mutters curses under his breath as he notes that both Bonnie and Chica are missing. Thinking quickly he starts scanning through the room's. Everyone jumps at the sudden sounds of pans moving around. "Okay, Chica's in the kitchen. That's a good thing. Now, all I have to do is find Bon-"

Mike's sentence is cut short when Felix lets out a yell. Turning their attention towards the handyman, they seen why. Bonnie had somehow managed to sneak up and grabbed the handyman. Calhoun doesn't hesitate to jump into action. Using all the strength she could, she landed a kick to the animatronic's chest. She used her hand to grab a hold of her husband and throw him towards the wrecker. Ralph caught him easily.

"Hurry, shut the door!" Mike ordered. Bonnie had already recovered from Calhoun's kick however and was at it again. She was not willing to let the rabbit get in any further than it already had. She threw all her weight behind one final push. Bonnie staggered backwards reaching out to catch something to steady itself. Calhoun winced with pain as it's claws made contact with her skin. She slammed her hand on the button, successfully shutting the door.

"Oh no." Kai muttered as she stepped into the office and hit the button. The door slammed shut on her side as well. "The chicken's coming."

"Okay. Well, that's not ideal but this is just fine. Just wait a few minutes and we'll check before opening up the doors again." Mike said. He turned his attention from Kai to Calhoun. The pair nodded.

Using this temporary moment of safety, Calhoun knelt down and began to examine her husband. "Are you hurt?" She questioned. Felix shook his head and let out a sigh of relief. She placed her forehead against his. She would have never forgiven herself if she let anything happen to Felix. He was her heart and soul.

"Tammy... You're bleeding." Felix said in shock. He gently took her arm into his hand, examining the wound.

"I'm what?" She looked down to her left arm. There was a large gash on the top of her arm. It ran roughly the length of her arm. She shrugged her shoulders. "Oh, that. I didn't even notice it."

"Here, let me see it. I can fix it." Tamora smirked at her husband's catchphrase. Felix reached down for his hammer. He was greeted with air. He looked down on his belt, proving the fact that his father's hammer was, in fact, not where it was. "Oh no. It's not here. Where's my hammer? I can't fix this without it!"

Felix began frantically searching the floor, hoping that he had just dropped it during the struggle.

"Oh no. Oh no! This isn't good!" Felix began to panic by now.

"Felix, you need to calm down." Calhoun said. Felix paid no attention to her however. He kept searching, trying to find it. Calhoun rolled her eyes. Felix was such a worrier. And he was not good under pressure. She grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and pulled him into a kiss. Felix's hands moved up to cup her cheeks. After a few seconds, she released her hold over him. "Look shortstack. I know you're trying to help, but freaking out isn't going to help now. I'm sure it's got to be in here somewhere." Felix nodded before resuming his search, a little less frantic this time.

"Hey Felix," Mike called. Felix turned his attention to their new friend. "Your hammer. It wouldn't happen to be gold would it?"

"Yeah!" Felix said happily. "It's solid gold. Where is it?" Mike gave him a grim look before turning the tablet around for the others to see.

"You've got to be joking me." The image on the screen was that of a storage room. There was a table in the center. On the table, there seemed to be various parts for the animatronics. There was a spare head of Bonnie sitting on the table. Directly in front of that was Felix's hammer.

"It's in the storage room."


	4. Chapter 4

_"You've got to be joking me." The image on the screen was that of a storage room. There was a table in the center. On the table there seemed to be various parts for the animatronics. There was a spare head of Bonnie sitting on the table. Directly in front of that was Felix's hammer._

* * *

"What are we gonna do Ralph?" Vanellope looked up at the wrecker. He patted her on the head and gave her a smile.

"It'll be fine. We still have Sarge and Kai here for protection. And most importantly me. Nothing's going to happen to you while we're here Vanellope. I promise." Vanellope nodded and put her arms around his neck, pulling him into a hug. Ralph hugged her back.

Everyone was pulled from their thoughts as the phone began to ring. They all looked to Mike, who looked at the ringing phone with confusion. "That's not supposed to happen. It only ever rings once a night. And that's only when Phone Guy calls to give me 'tips' on how to survive." Mike reached down and picked the handset up. He placed it to his ear. "Hello?"

Mike appeared to be very focused on whatever the person on the other line was saying. He removed the handset from his face and hit the speaker button on the receiver. "There. You're on speaker."

"Excellent. Thank you Mike." The voice said. There was a collection of gasps. "Hello there friends! Long time no see. I bet you thought you got rid of me didn't you? Haha! Surprise! I just wanted to let you know that you are playing _my_ game tonight. And I don't tolerate cheating."

"How are you still alive?!" Ralph yelled at the receiver.

"That's an excellent question Ralph my friend! You see, even though little Vanellope's code was in the center of Sugar Rush, mine was still there. So when the game resest-"

"You were brought back to life." Calhoun muttered.

"Yes! Isn't it exciting!" The voice was far too excited for everyone's liking. "I was brought back, but I wasn't at full strength. I knew that I couldn't stay in Sugar Rush any longer. So game jumped for a while, building my strength and plotting my revenge. After all, you lot are the reason I lost my title and my crown. About three weeks ago I discovered this wonderful game and it's horrifying secret of what happens at night. So I watched, and I waited. I sent you all invitations to bring you here! And you all came! I'm so happy! However, I won't have you cheating in _my_ game. So I had my friend take Felix's hammer. It's not a fair game when you can cheat the system Felix. But I'm going to hang up now. I've got a few more things to prepare for. Have a wonderful night!"

Everyone shared looks but kept their thoughts to themselves. "Okay, so who was that?" Mike questioned after a few minutes of silence.

"That," Calhoun said as she pulled Felix close to her. "Was Turbo."

"Turbo?" Kai asked. She remembered the name vaguely. "Isn't that the guy that took over Van's game and got eaten by a Cy-Bug?"

"That's the one."

"Hm."

Kai walked over to Calhoun. "Lemme see that arm, Tam." She knelt down to get a better look at the wound. Luckily first aid was in their codes. Kai reached into her pocket and revealed a small red cube. There was a white '+' on the sides of it.

Calhoun raised her eyebrow. "You bring a health pack with you?"

"I take one wherever I go. Just in case. Besides, weren't we taught that in basic?" Kai said as she removed the roll of gauze and a small tube of antiseptics. She quickly applied the cream to the wound and dressed it. "Alright, that should hold until we get Felix's hammer back."

"And just how are we going to do that?"

Kai flashed a smile. "I'm going to go get it. From what you all told me about this Turbo character, he's a chump. He's smart but he's a chump. And I'm going to guess that he doesn't know who I even am and what I can do."

"Kai, you can't go out there alone!" Vanellope shrieked as she glitched into Kai's arms.

"She won't be alone." Calhoun said as she stood up and brushed herself off.

"Tam-"

Calhoun held up a hand to silence her. "Don't even try to talk me out of it. Besides, two marines are better than one. And you might need backup." Calhoun pulled her pistol from out of it's holster. She turned the safety off.

"Just like the good old days then." Kai said. She handed Vanellope back over to Ralph. "Look kid. I know you're worried but we'll be fine. I want you to stay here and keep an eye on things. Okay soldier?"

Vanellope raised her left hand and saluted Kai. "Got it Firebug. You show them who's boss!"

"Wrong hand kid, but don't worry. I will." She turned her attention to Ralph. "Keep them safe." Ralph only nodded.

"Tammy..." Felix said as he looked at his wife. "Please, don't go. We can do this without my hammer. We'll just have to keep an eye on our power."

"Felix." Calhoun said as she knelt down and pulled her husband into a hug. "I can't let her go alone and we both know that if Turbo's behind this then he's got some tricks up his sleeve. Not to mention, we're burning through our power pretty quickly and it's not even two yet."

Felix pulled her tighter and buried his face in her neck. "But I don't want to lose you."

She pulled out of the embrace and gave him a fierce kiss. "You're not going to lose me, soldier. I love you."

"I love you too, Tammy." Felix said as she once again, stood up. Felix couldn't help but feel anxious. He knew that his wife could easily handle herself, but it was still his duty as her husband to worry about her safety.

"Hey," Kai said as she turned to Mike. "Where are they all at?"

Mike turned in his chair and checked the tablet. "It looks like you're good so far. Chica seems to be in the kitchen and Bonnie is lurking backstage where the hammer is. There's only one way to get in there. You have to sneak all the way into the party room. Once you're in there, there will be a door on the left. It's right beside the stage. But you need to go now while they're away from the doors." Kai nodded. They opened the left door and slowly crept out.


	5. Chapter 5

_They opened the left door and slowly crept out._

* * *

Neither marine made a sound as they crept through the hallway. Kai was leading with Calhoun close behind. Kai held up her hand, signaling her partner to stop. They had successfully reached the end of the hallway. The area was poorly lit. Luckily they could still see. It may have been difficult, but they could deal. Kai peered around the corner. She made a gesture for Calhoun to follow her as she dived under the closest table.

 _We'll be good under here._ Kai signed. It was times like this she was fortunate enough to know sign language. Her programming had ensured that. She could still remember the distant memory of teaching Calhoun when they were teenagers.

 _We need to get closer and wait for our chance to move._

The two crawled to the last table and waited. Both of them were on high alert. They knew that these animatronics were attracted to sound, and all it would take is one mistake for this to end badly. Kai peeked out from under the table. She quickly retreated when the sound of footsteps could be heard. Bonnie had just exited the room. Kai let out a breath she didn't know she was holding as the animatronic continued past them without as much as a second glance.

Kai waited until the footsteps were gone before turning towards Calhoun. _I'm going to make a run for the room. I need you to keep watch._ Calhoun nodded in agreement and crawled to Kai's position as she made a run for the room.

Once Kai was in the room, she used her ability to create a small flame. The flame was just enough to light up the small area she was. She shivered as the light revealed the various metal parts. As much as she hated to admit it, this room creeped Kai out to no end. She hated these animatronics and looking at the parts that were used to assemble them just made her more uneasy. She shook her head to clear her thoughts before she began searching for Felix's hammer.

When Mike had shown her the camera angle, it could be seen by the spare head of the rabbit. Kai inched her way over to the workbench. She investigated a few of the parts before finding Felix's hammer. She carefully picked it up, not wanting to draw any attention to her now.

"Now now! Remember what I said about cheating! Over here my friends! Get them!" Turbo's voice called from the PA system. Had Kai not had the military training she did, she would have jumped out of her skin. She heard a distinct 'thump' from the other room. Kai looked around frantically for a place to hide as she heard the footsteps approaching the room. Thinking quickly she dived under the table and extinguished the flame in her hand. She looked up towards the camera in the corner and waited.

"Okay, they're almost there." Mike said. The rest of the group were currently sitting in the office. Mike had placed his chair back on against the bench. Ralph was off to one side, watching over Mike's shoulder. Vanellope was sitting on Ralph's sholder, watching aswell. Felix was standing on the bench, on the other side of Mike. Everyone's focus was on the tablet in front of them.

"Why are they going under the tables? Why not just make a run for it?" Vanellope asked as she watched the two dissapear under the table near them.

"This keeps them out of sight. The animatronics are based on sight and sound. It's not in their programming to look under things. Just keep straight ahead and follow the designated paths. And Bonnie is still backstage. So they can't get in there until he leaves." Mike explained.

"That makes sense."

They fell into silence again, eyes glued to the screen. Felix had his hat in his hands, wringing it nervously as he watched. The last thing he wanted was for his wife to go out there. He knew it was in her programming to be a hero however, and to protect those she cared about. Vanellope seemed to notice Felix's anxiety. She glitched next to him and gave him a hug. "Easy there hammer-time. Firebug and Sarge got this. They'll be back in a jiffy. I just know it! These freaks aren't anything they're not used to. I mean they do fight giant mechanical bugs for a living."

"You're right gumdrop." Felix said as he gratefully returned the hug. Vanellope was right, of course. That's why the two space sergeants had decided to go in the first place. They were more than capable of handling something like this.

"Good," Mike said. The pair turned their attention back to the screen. "Kai's backstage. Wait. Is that fire? Where did she get that from?"

"She summoned it, ah-doy!" Vanellope said. Mike just gave her a confused look.

"She was experimented on. Her code was changed. The man who did it also encrypted other character's traits from the arcade into her own. So she can do that kind of stuff."

"That's nifty."

They watched Kai reach the table. She gave a disgusted look at the head sitting on the table. She picked the hammer up off the table slowly, before placing it in her pocket.

"Now now! Remember what I said about cheating! Over here my friends! Get them!"

"What was that?!" Felix shouted.

"How can that little nelly waifer see them?!" Ralph demanded.

"He's got to have access to the cameras as well. There's no other way he would have known where she was." Mike said grimly. They watched as Kai looked around frantically before ducking under the table. She looked up at the camera, at each of them before turning her attention to the doorway. Bonnie stumbled in, looking around for the source of the noise.

"Now now! Remember what I said about cheating! Over here my friends! Get them!" The sudden announcement caused Calhoun to jump. She rubbed the back of her head as it had definitely made contact with the underneath of the table. She grumbled to herself, trying to ease the pain. She stopped however when she heard the ominious footsteps coming. But it wasn't just one pair. She could tell there were two. She cautiously looked around. She could see the purple rabbit's feet. She also noticed another. The chicken's.

The two pairs of feet began walking around the area, scanning for any sort of movement or sound. Turbo's voice had been specifically louder here so they would come running. And now, they were stuck. Calhoun sat for a second and rubbed her temples. She had to do something. If she didn't both her and Kai would be nothing more than eyes and teeth in a suit. Suddenly she got an idea.

She watched and waited for her time. Once she had the chance, she moved to the other set of tables that ran parallel to the ones she had been under. She crawled towards the very back, not making a sound. When she reached her target area, she sat down. She placed her feet on the chair that was closest to the end of the table, and furthest away from the room her partner was hiding in.

Using all the power she could, she pushed the chair away from the table. The chair flew back into the wall and tipped over, making a very large 'bang'. Both animatronics stopped their movements and looked towards the noise. They then began their pursuit. Calhoun waited until they were far enough way before moving back under the table she had been.

She nearly screamed when someone's hand covered her mouth. The attacker waved a hand in her face, holding up their index finger. Calhoun relaxed when she recognized the hand. She turned around to see Kai. She leaned back and gave a thumbs up and a smile as she pulled out Felix's hammer. She held it out to Calhoun.

 _Here, take this._ Kai signed.

 _What are you going to do?_ Calhoun asked as she took the hammer from Kai's hand.

 _Just watch, and wait. When I give the signal, I want you to run back to the others._ Before Calhoun could question Kai's plan any further, the dark haired woman crawled out from under the table.

She let out a loud whistle. Both of the animals stopped their search for the chair and turned to look at the new source of noise. "Hey! Uglies! Come and get me!" Kai shouted. Bonnie and Chica began their pursuit. Kai smiled and jogged into the right hallway, out of sight.

"Damn you for being a hero." Calhoun said a she came out from under the table herself. Her every instinct was telling her to go help her friend, that she needed backup. She looked down to the hammer in her hand before shaking her head. She began creeping towards the left corridor. She had to be silent still. If Kai had found a hiding place, the animitronics would surely come after her if she made any noise.

Calhoun peered around the corner of the left hallway. After making sure the rabbit was not down there, she walked back towards the office. She had only taken two steps into the hallway before she noticed something at the end of the hallway. The something, was more of a someone. Vanellope was standing outside the office, jumping up and down. She was waving her arms frantically, trying to get Calhoun's attention. Finally, Calhoun could see the girl point her way.

"Sarge! _RUN!_ "

* * *

 **There's chapter 5! I'm horribly sorry for the late update.**

 **Ultimate SMS: I apologize but I do not know much about Tim Denson's Foggle Friends. I will however look into it whenever I get the chance!**


	6. Chapter 6

"Sarge! _RUN!_ "

Calhoun didn't have to be told twice. She took off in a dead sprint. She could hear footsteps behind her. These didn't sound like the other's though. Bonnie's and Chica's were very sluggish. Whatever was following her was the opposite. She could hear it catching up to her, fast.

"Kid, get in the office!" Calhoun yelled at the girl. Vanellope had a stick in her hand. _Where did she even get that?_

"I can help!" Vanellope said as she glitched behind Calhoun. The racer put all her strength into one hit. She swung as hard as she could. The animatronic in front of her seemed to be stunned by the blow for a moment. It didn't last long however. It looked down at the young girl and shrieked. Raising it's hook of a hand up, it delivered it's attack.

Calhoun braced herself as she slid to a stop. Whipping around, she wasted no time running over to Vanellope. Whatever was chasing her was definitely not one she had seen before. It appeared to be that of a fox. It had a hook for a hand and an eye patch. The animatronic itself was a crimson color. There were a few spots on it where wires could be seen.

She reached out and grabbed the girl by the back of her hood. She pulled her close and began running again. She could hear the animatronic behind her. She tightened her hold on Vanellope. They were almost there. Ralph and Felix were standing in the doorway, ushering them.

 _Just a few more steps._

It all happened in slow motion for Felix. He seen the monster that was chasing his wife lift it's hook of a hand up and swipe down. It had enough force behind it to throw Calhoun into the wall. Ralph wasted no time as he picked Calhoun up and brought her in the office. He laid her down as Mike slammed his hand against the button marked 'DOOR'. The metal door slid shut just as the fox appeared in the doorway. Three knocks were heard on the door, before it falling silent.

"What was that?!" Ralph yelled.

"That," Mike said as he checked the cameras. "Was Foxy. This doesn't make any sense. He never comes out on the first night."

"Well he did! And it could have killed the Sarge and the Kid!" Mike and Ralph stared at each other, Ralph panting angrily. He hated feeling useless.

"Oh no. Tammy..." Felix's voice said softly. Ralph turned and looked at his partner. Felix was on the ground next to Calhoun. She did not seem to be responding to him. She was laid on the floor. She still had ahold of Vanellope. Her body curled around the child's in a protective embrace. There was one deep claw mark that ran the length of her back. Felix gently picked the hammer from out of her pocket. He tapped the mark on her back. The familiar and welcoming sound came as the wound healed itself.

"Time to wake up, love." Calhoun showed no sign of hearing her husband's plea. Felix blinked back the tears in his eyes. He squinted when he noticed a small stream of red forming on her head. Using his hammer, he gently tapped the wound on her head and also the one on her arm from earlier. Felix noted that while she may not have been conscious, she was breathing. _It must be because she hit her head when she was thrown into that wall._

Once she was freed, Vanellope glitched into Ralph's waiting arms. "I'm sooo sorry. I thought I was helping!" The young girl cried.

"You did. If not we never would have been able to get you two to safety. That, Foxy, would have gotten her."

"But now Sarge is hurt."

Felix looked up from his position near his wife. "No gumdrop. You helped her in more ways than you know. Tammy's just a little reckless at times. It's not your fault at all. Besides. We have my hammer back. I fixed her up so she'll be fine."

"Then why isn't she waking up?"

"She did hit her head pretty hard. She's probably just unconscious." Mike said. He turned his attention to Felix. "Now's a better time than ever to try that hammer of yours."

Felix tapped the tablet. "Holy mod. It actually worked. Seal the other door. Now we don't have a thing to worry about. It's three now, so making it until six should be a breeze." Ralph resumed his seat on the bench, with Vanellope on his shoulder. Felix sat on the floor, with Calhoun's head in his lap. He gently stroked her hair.

"Congratulations! You managed to get your precious hammer back. I guess I'll just have to up the game a little." Turbo's voice says with a slight hint of malice.

"AH!" Ralph and Vanellope yell as loud banging sound is heard. Mike turns the light on to reveal both Bonnie and Chica on each side of the glass. They both are letting their heads fall onto the glass.

"Relax, we're fine. They can't get in here."

"A-are you sure?"

"Positive. As long as we have Felix's hammer and the doors shut, we'll be fine. All we have to do is wait it out. But more importantly none of us need to leave this room again." Mike said. Everyone nodded in agreement. "Wait, aren't we missing one?"

"Oh no! Where's Kai?"

"Here, let me check." Mike said as he began flipping through the rooms on the security system. "I don't see anything. She must still be in the kitchen."

"The kitchen?"

"Yeah. She's probably hiding out there. That's where I lost her when she lured Bonnie and Chica away." Mike said. He sighed when he seen the look on the young girl's face. "Look, your friends seem to be very resourceful. I'm sure she's fine. She's probably just hiding out until she gets the chance to come back to the office."

"So we just have to wait then?"

"It appears so."

* * *

 **Terribly sorry about the wait.**

 **Ultimate: Oh okay! I was not aware of that. Thank you for clarifying who they were!**


	7. Chapter 7

"So we just have to wait then?"

"It appears so."

"Ugh." Calhoun groaned as she began to regain consciousness. She slowly blinked as her vision began to focus. She was greeted with the smiling face of her husband.

"Welcome back Tammy."

"Thanks shortstack." Calhoun said as she sat up. "What happened while I was out of commission?"

"Well..."

"Turbo said that he was going to 'up the game a little'." Ralph explained. Calhoun looked around the room. Instantly, she noticed she was a man short.

"Where's Kai?"

"We don't know." Mike said. Calhoun got to her feet and stared the man down. "What do you mean you 'don't know'? How can you not know? You have cameras all over this place!"

"I lost her when she went into the kitchen. I haven't been able to find her since then. And the kitchen only has audio." Mike explained, not wanting to further anger the blonde. Calhoun prepares to ream the man out. She stops however when she hears a noise.

"Did you hear that?" She questions. Everyone falls silent as they listen for any sort of sound. Mike picks up the tablet and begins to switch through the cameras.

"Oh no." He mutters. "Everyone, close your eyes! Do not open them no matter what. Golden Freddy is not like the others." No one argues as they do what he instructed. They can hear some sounds from inside the room. Felix cracks open his eye when he feels something brush against him. Standing beside him is a golden bear. It was not the one that he had seen on stage earlier. This one was much more horrifying. The animatronic screeched as Felix closed his eyes and waited.

Calhoun opened her eyes as a screech was heard. She looked over to see a golden bear standing beside the handyman. It leaned down and was just about to bite him. " _NO_!" Calhoun growled as she ran towards them. A loud crunch was heard. Calhoun stared in horror.

Felix opened his eyes again. He could still see the feet of the golden bear, but there was also another pair. Mike was in between him and the new animatronic. He had his arm in the bear's mouth. Grunting in pain he hit the open door on the right side. "Sorry I couldn't have been more help you guys. There's a journal, in the desk... That's the last bit of help I can offer." He said before pushing himself and Golden Freddy out of the door.

Calhoun slammed her hand down on the button before snatching Felix up in a bear hug. She kissed the side of his head as she held him tight. Felix just held onto his wife staring at the spot where Mike had just been. "It's okay Tammy. It's okay. I'm fine."

"Don't ever do that to me again fun-size." She whispered.

"I'm mighty sorry ma'am."

"Okay guys. So now what are we going to do? We just lost the only person who knows anything about this game! Without Mike, we don't have a snowball's chance in Bowser's Castle!" Ralph said as he began pacing.

"Firstly, we all need to take a deep breath. Freaking out right now isn't going to help anything. We need to keep calm."

"Well well well." Turbo's voice came over the system again. "Looks like we're one player down. And it looks like your other friend hasn't returned. Oh goodie. That means it's just us now. And you can't all hide in that office forever. We'll come and get you eventually."

"I don't understand how he knows we're here!" Ralph growled.

"He's watching the cameras." Calhoun said. "There's not one in here, but he would have seen if we left with the ones in the hallway. So we need to take out the cameras."

"But Tammy, what about the animatronics?"

"We'll have to take them out too. One of them shouldn't be too big of a match for us now that we know what we're up against. We can lure them out one by one. We'll take the cameras out with us as we go."

"That sounds like a great plan and all Sarge, but what about if more than one comes to get us?"

"I don't think that is going to be much of a problem. The rabbit only seems to come down this side, and the chicken down the other. Freddy hasn't moved from his position all night, which makes me believe he's waiting for the last hour of the game. Mike said that he doesn't become more active until the end. So here's the plan. I'm going to open this door and shoot out the cameras with my pistol. That should bring just enough noise to attract Bonnie. We'll take him out when he gets there, that's going to be our job Wreck-It. Felix, I want you and Vanellope to stay back for now. Does everyone understand the plan?" Everyone nodded in agreement. Calhoun took her blaster out of it's holster and turned the saftey off. "Alright, let's get this show on the road."

Once the door was open, Calhoun stepped out into the middle of the hallway. From her position, she was able to take out two of the cameras. "This would be easier if I had my rifle."

"Here he comes Sarge." Ralph said as he heard the footsteps coming closer. Calhoun backed against the wall. The room was on the right.

"Okay Wreck-It. When it gets close enough I want you to grab it." She said.

"Are you going to use your blaster on it?"

"I was thinking something a little more effective with hand to hand combat." She said as she replaced her blaster. She reached down into her boot and pulled out a military grade knife.

Bonnie had wondered just far enough in by this point for Ralph to grab him. "Easy there!" Ralph yelled as he tried to hold the rabbit back. "Now Sarge! I can't hold this thing back long. He's really strong."

Calhoun readied her knife. Using all the force she could, she brings the knife down on the animatronic's head. Bonnie's eyes flashed a few times before dying out. Ralph let him fall to the ground with a 'thud'. Calhoun steadied herself and pulled the knife out of Bonnie's head. "One down one to go." She said as she gave Ralph a high-five.

They repeated the process again, with Calhoun shooting the cameras out and then she and Ralph taking out Chica. After two of the threats were taken care of, they retreated back into the locked office.

"Alright, he's going to have troubles now. He's down two lackies and he lost a good amount of his eyes." Calhoun said as she check the tablet. The rooms marked with the cameras she had taken out were nothing but static. "Now, I'm going to find Kai."

"But Tammy..." Felix began. He was silenced when the blonde placed a finger over his lips.

"No buts love. I need to go find her. She's out on her own. Something must have happened for her to not be back by now. I need to make sure she's not hurt. And besides, we've already taken out two of these clowns. That means only two are left."

Felix took ahold of her hand before pressing it to his lips. "Please be careful."

"Always." Calhoun said softly. She turned her attention back towards Ralph. "Junkpile. You keep Felix and Vanellope here with you. Do not leave this room. And you do not open that door unless it's me or Kai. Got it?"

"Gotcha Sarge."

"Alright. I'll be right back." With that, Calhoun opened the door before disappearing down the hallway.

* * *

"It's been twenty minutes. Something's not right." Felix said. He was currently pacing back and forth. His hat held in his hands, being twisted and turned.

"Look Felix.. I know you're worried. We all are. But Sarge and Kai will be fine. They'll be back here in no time. I'm sure they're just investigating the area. You know." Vanellope said. "That's what they do."

"I know, but I'm just so worried. I don't know what I'll do if something happens to her."

"I'm sure she's fine, Felix. Like the little cavity said, they're probably scouting out the area." Ralph tried to reassure his friend. He wasn't the best at pep talks, but he tried.

"You're right!" Felix announced, his hand forming into a fist. "I've got to stay positive for both of our sakes."

"That's the spirit!"

"Hello there party guests!" Turbo's voice called out. "I'd like to take a second and congratulate you all on your excellent survival skills! I have a surprise for you! Come say something my dear." There was a shuffling sound. "What? You don't have anything to say? I'm sure I can fix that." There was a loud 'crack' and a yelp of pain.

"Tammy!" Felix cried out as his heart shattered. There was no mistaking that voice. It definitely had belonged to his wife.

"There we go! That's the spirit." Turbo said. "Now, here's how this is going to go down. I'm going to turn on the lights and you three are going to come out here and join us for the finale! And don't do anything stupid. Or both of your military friends here will pay the price."

True to his word, the lights turned back on. The trio stared at each other. None of them saying a word or knowing what to do.

"We can't just go out there." Ralph said.

"If we don't he'll hurt Tammy. So I'm going one way or another." Felix said as he placed his hat on his head. Ralph could see the determination in his eyes. Felix may not look like much, but he would definitely protect the woman he loved.

"He's probably got Firebug out there too." Vanellope said. She turned her attention to Ralph. "We can't leave them Ralph. They're our family."

Ralph sighed. "You're right. But if we go out there you stay right on my shoulder kid. Do you understand me?"

"Got it." Vanellope said as she glitched onto his shoulder. "Let's go get our family back!"

* * *

"Ah ha! There's the other guests of honor!" Turbo called excitedly. The trio stood in the back of the party room. Foxy could be seen peeking out of Pirate's Cove. Turbo was on the stage. Freddy was beside him. Calhoun was sitting on her knees. From what Felix could see it appeared she had sustained a blow to the head but that was it. Kai was laying, unmoving, on the floor. "Now that we're all here we can finally have some fun!"

"How are you still alive?" Vanellope asked from Ralph's shoulder.

"That's simple my dear." Turbo said as he approached edge of the stage. "While your code may have been the center of Sugar Rush, my code was in there. Once you crossed the finish line you reset the game which had, luckily, reset myself. I wasn't full strength however. So I game jumped for a while to stay low profile until I could take my revenge on you four. Your friend here was an unexpected surprise. She actually came close to taking down two of my boys by herself. I couldn't let that happen... so I dropped some knockout gas I swiped from another game in the kitchen while she was in there. Then I brought her back here. I knew it was only a matter of time before G.I. Barbie over here would come looking for her."

"Go to hell." Calhoun growls.

"Ah ah ah. That's not nice." Turbo raised his cane into the air, ready to strike. "I'll just have to teach you some manners then."

"Turbo!" Felix growled. Both Vanellope and Ralph looked at the small handyman. Neither of them had ever heard Felix use that tone of voice. "Leave my wife alone."

Turbo turned his attention away from Calhoun and over to her husband. He let out a chuckle. "Well now. I never would have expected that tone to come from you, _Hero_." Turbo sneered. "And what are you going to do about it Felix? Stop me? You're far to weak."

"I may not be the strongest character Turbo." Felix said. He flashed the virus a smile. "But I am good at stalling."

"Stalling?" Turbo laughed. "For what?"

Felix said nothing as he looked beyond Turbo.

" _Surprise_."


	8. Chapter 8

**This is the final chapter everyone!**

 **I'd like to take a second to thank anyone who has taken the time to read this story and/or anyone who has favorited or followed it. I hope you've all enjoyed this!**

 **Ultimate: Firstly, thank you so much for all your reviews! They really mean a lot to me. Secondly, You'll just have to wait and see if they come back or not! c:**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Kai had finally awoken. She blinked a couple times to clear her head. Whatever the person who ambushed her had used to knock her out was still in her system. She could hear the faint sound of people talking. She moved her eyes upward. She could see one of the animatronics beside her. Lifting her head up off the ground, she realized what was happening.

Somehow, she and Tamora both had been taken hostage. There was a small grey man standing in front of Calhoun, who was to her right. Kai suspected this man to be the one who orchestrated the night. It seemed to have his full attention on Felix and the other. Using this to her advantage, she decided it was time to break free.

Kai used her control over fire to burn the rope restraints that held her hands behind her back. Once her hands were free, she repeated the process with the ones around her feet. She got into a crouching position and snuck up near the grey man.

"Stalling?" He laughed at Felix. "For what?" Felix looked her in the eyes, his smile never faulting. Felix's nod confirmed her suspicions of this man.

" _Surprise_." Using her combat training skills, Kai swept the man's feet out from under him. As he was mid fall, she delivered a hard kick to his lower back. The man was launched off the stage and into a row of tables. Kai wasted no time and began untying Calhoun.

"Who is this creep?"

"Some wackjob named Turbo. This isn't the first time he's tried to take over the arcade." Calhoun said as she rubbed her wrists. She looked at her partner. "You good?"

"Always." Kai gave her a wink.

"Why do I keep you two around if you're not going to do anything." Turbo's voice growled as he tried to maneuver himself out from under the mess of tables and chairs around him. " _ **Get them!**_ "

Ralph turned his attention to the right. He let out a gasp as Foxy darted towards Vanellope. Time slowed for Ralph as he watched the animatronic appear behind the girl. She hadn't even noticed him yet. Just as he was about to attack the candy haired girl, a blur of black caught Ralph's attention. Kai had lept over Vanellope both feet outstretched in front of her. Her feet landed in the center of the animatronic's chest. Using all the force she could, she kicked off.

Foxy was nothing but a blur of red as it was thrown back into Pirate's Cove. There was a loud crash. The curtain on the area fell over the fallen animatronic.

Kai reached her hand out using it as a brace as she flipped herself over and landed in a crouching position. She smirked as she looked at the destruction she caused. "Jiminy-Jaminy." Felix whispered to himself as he stared at spot the fox had been.

"That had to have hurt." Ralph said as he gave Kai a high-five. "Nice job!"

"Thanks Ralphie." Kai said as she smirked and crossed her arms.

"Uh guys." Vanellope said. "I hate to cut this party short, but he's getting back up!"

Foxy's attention went from it's pray, to the person who had removed herself from the stage and had stopped his attack. As he stood the wires that were starting to show sparked. There was also a large dent in the front of his chest plate.

"Round three." Kai muttered as she cracked her neck and walked towards Foxy. "Kid, you know what to do."

"Yes sir!" Vanellope said before she glitched out of sight.

"Hey Junkpile!" Calhoun barked. Ralph and Felix turned to where the blonde marine was. She was currently in a stalemate with Freddy. The two were standing face to face. Each other holding the other's arms. Both were trying desperately to knock the other off balance. "Don't just stand there, go get Turbo!"

"Oh yeah!" Ralph exclaimed. Admittedly, he had forgotten about the villain. "On it Sarge! Let's go Felix." Felix looked back at his wife. Silently wishing to mod that she'd be able to keep the bear at bay, he followed his brother.

"Enough Turbo." Felix said as he and Ralph approach the grey man.

"It's time to put an end to this." Ralph says as he cracks his knuckles.

"I couldn't agree more." Turbo smiles before striking Ralph. The two begin exchanging kicks and punches. Turbo landing more than Ralph due to his smaller size. Eventually, the two separate. Ralph is breathing heavily. The pain in his right side tells him that he's broken at least one rib.

"Is that all you have?" Turbo asked as he leans on his cane. "And here I thought you'd all put up more of a fig-"

"I got you now!" Ralph announces as he holds Turbo in his oversized hands. He slams him into the ground. "Now, end this! It's over!"

Turbo glances to the right, then to the left. He gives Ralph a wicked smile. "It's over alright. But not for me."

Ralph turns his attention to the left as a loud 'crash' is heard. Kai's battle with Foxy was still continuing. Ralph notices, however, that Kai's moves are becoming much more sluggish than they were. He notes that it's probably due to whatever Turbo had injected her with. Foxy has burns and dents all over his body. Kai, in return, has various cuts and bruises. Kai jumps back to avoid an attack from the animatronic, but is caught off guard when Foxy rammed into her. The force is enough to throw her into the wall. She lays in the body sized hole that the impact caused, unmoving. Foxy wastes no time and appears in front of her, hook raised.

Felix's attention was drawn to the right. On stage, just like Kai's battle, Calhoun's fight had taken a turn for the worst. Freddy had somehow managed to throw Tamora off balance. He how had her pinned underneath him, his hands around her throat. Calhoun was desperately trying to get the bear off of her but was making no progress.

"No!" Both Ralph and Felix exclaimed.

"Yes! That's it my pets!" Turbo cheered from his position on the floor. "Destroy them!"

Foxy raised his hook as he prepares to strike. "Kai, get up!" Ralph shouts. He notices the small smile that's formed on her mouth. Felix also notices one on Tamora as well. Neither of the men can possibly find any sort of reason the pair would be smiling.

A chiming is heard, followed by the sounds of children cheering. Both animatronics freeze. Foxy backs away from Kai, heading to the remains of Pirate Cove. Freddy releases Calhoun before taking his center spot on stage.

"What the?" Turbo growls, wiggling free of Ralph's grip. "Get back here and finish them!"

A whistle is heard. Turbo glares at Kai, who is approaching them. She has a slight limp when she walks and her left eye is swollen shut, but she smiles none the less. "It's six o'clock little man. Which means we've survived the night." To validate her point, Bonny and Chica come from their respective hallways, each looking just as they had at the beginning of the night. They took their places beside Freddy.

Turbo growled in frustration before throwing himself at Felix. Before he could even come close to hitting the handyman, a gunshot is heard. Felix turns around to see Tamora laying on the edge of the stage, pistol pointed in their direction. "No one touches my husband." She drops the gun and leans onto her back.

"You think you've won?!" Turbo says as his body starts to glitch. "You haven't you fools! Come six o'clock tomorrow I'll just regenerate like the game!"

"I don't think you will, you nutjob." Vanellope appears next to Kai, a small red orb in her hands. "I found it!"

"What's t-that?" Turbo questions.

"Your code." Kai said as she took the orb from the young racer. "You see, once I figured out what you did last time, I had Vanellope go and find the code room. I also had her remove yours from the game. Which means you're not a part of this game anymore. So you won't be bothering anyone ever again." Kai crushed the orb in her hands. Turbo let out a frustrated scream before he disappeared.

"That... Was intense." Ralph said, eyes not leaving the spot where Turbo had once been.

"It's over now at least." Vanellope cheered. "And we're all still alive!"

"Barely." Kai muttered as she picks up a chair before taking a seat. "Those things are definitely tough."

"But you kicked butt Firebug!" Vanellope says as she glitches over to the marine. "You too Sarge!"

Calhoun waves from her position on the stage. Felix is by her side, tapping the various injuries. Once he finishes, he pulls her into a deep kiss before turning his attention toward's Kai.

Once they're both healed, they begin to celebrate their victory.

"You guys made it!" Mike's voice calls as he appears from down the hallway. "I was so worried you wouldn't."

"We're a lot tougher than you think, soldier." Calhoun said.

"I can see that. I'm glad you're all okay."

"No offence Mike," Vanellope gives the man a smile "But I want to get out of this nightmare. And I don't think I'll be coming back. But you should totally stop by Tapper's once in a while! Before midnight of course."

"I'd like that." Mike says.

"Alright troops. Time to move. We've got approximately one hour before the arcade opens." Calhoun orders, leading the way out.


End file.
